


Sussex Woods on a Snowy Afternoon

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, watson retire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Three years before that New Hampshire chap wrote his.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	Sussex Woods on a Snowy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #13:  
> 

Whose woods these are I do not know.  
No doubt he's in the village, though  
He has not logged nor hunted here  
For decades. Now it fills with snow.

My poor old Holmes must think it queer  
To stop and stare at woodlands drear  
While wounds and rheumatism's ache  
Proclaim this bitter time of year.

He gives his head a little shake  
(Our cottage waits, with tea and cake);  
A good spouse, he makes not a peep  
Until I've stayed all I can take.

These woods are cold, poor-lit and deep,  
So we move on, our hearth to keep.  
No topic for a poet's sweep,  
No topic for a poet's sweep.


End file.
